


Normalidad

by Adhara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 30vicios, F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces intenta ser Buffy o pensar como ella. A veces piensa que le gustaría desear ser una chica normal. A veces, incluso, se convence de que quiere serlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normalidad

A veces Faith intenta ser Buffy.

No, no otra vez como entonces, cuando se miró al espejo y reconoció la piel que conocía bien, que no había olvidado en el agua oscura del coma. Aquella vez no era Buffy, sino Faith dentro de Buffy, Faith jugando con Buffy a un nivel distinto y mágico y no tan interesante porque podía hacer lo que quisiera y Buffy en el espejo lo hacía con la velocidad de una orden directa al cerebro, y perdía algo de gracia cuando no podía contemplar la fugaz mirada de reproche antes de ceder y bailar y dejarse llevar. Fue divertido unos instantes y luego Faith echaba de menos su cuerpo y el cuerpo de Buffy, separados cada uno en su mente. La rabia hacía que en ese momento no echase tanto de menos el juntarlos. Y ahora sabe que no hubiera podido hacerlo; vivir en ese cuerpo. Quizá hubiera tardado días o semanas, pero al final habría vuelto a ella hastiada de que todo el mundo la observase intrigado, de la piel suave y del pelo rubio, y de no poder hundir las manos en ese pelo y besarla y morderla los labios hasta que gritase de dolor.

A veces intenta ser Buffy o pensar como ella. A veces piensa que le gustaría desear ser una chica normal. A veces, incluso, se convence de que quiere serlo. De que quiere intentarlo. Se levanta por la mañana o a mediodía o por la tarde la mayor parte de las veces y de repente hay algún circuito en su cabeza que le dice que quiere una vida normal. Que quiere ser una chica normal con amigos normales. Una chica normal con su novio normal.

A veces se pregunta qué coño tiene Angel para que ellas quieran ser normales y retenerle mientras él sigue paseándose por la vida extraordinario y anormal. En el buen sentido, que también lo tiene. Y en el malo a veces, con ese complejo de héroe y mártir que Faith sólo entiende en el punto álgido de la batalla, cuando la sangre le hierve y grita en plena ebullición que tienen que volver a salvar el mundo.

Los días que se convence y el sueño de Buffy la contagia por unas horas, salta de la cama y se pone una de sus camisas, la que aún no ha echado a lavar, en vez de pasearse en bragas por las oficinas. Entonces prepara un café y tostadas y si alguien ha hecho la compra todo lo que haya en la nevera. Cuando se quema, porque la madre de Faith le enseñó a encender un cigarrillo con otro pero no a controlar las tortitas, baja descalza a la tienda del pakistaní de abajo y se lleva todas las magdalenas de chocolate que tenga. Se las come todas encaramada a la encimera de la cocina, con los pies sobre la vitrocerámica y la radio a todo volumen y el piso vacío, y luego se lava los dientes mientras anochece y se pasa la seda dental, esperando a que él se levante porque las viejas costumbres nunca mueren. Y piensa por unos minutos en salidas al cine los sábados por la tarde y paseos por algún parque los domingos por la mañana, visitas a las familias que no tienen, un perro porque los gatos son para solteronas de sesenta años. Una compra cada dos días y aprender a cocinar, y quedar con alguna pareja llamados Stella y Nathan para ir a cenar los cuatro una vez al mes o algo así.

Pero para entonces cientos de pequeños detalles la han traido de vuelta, recordándole que nunca será una chica normal con un novio normal. Que tampoco quiere serlo, que al contrario que Buffy Faith siempre ha estado a gusto en su propio cuerpo y en su propio mundo, o no siempre pero la mayoría de las veces. No quiere ser una chica normal y tampoco quiere un novio normal porque Angel no es su novio pero si lo fuera, y fuera normal, no sería Angel. La fantasía de cotidianeidad se le ha atragantado y sabe que esa normalidad haría sangrar sus encías como hilo dental, dejándola irritada, resentida, odiando todo lo que la llevó a tomar esa estúpida decisión. La de pretender que comprende a Buffy, cuando en realidad, recapacita entrando sin llamar en el cuarto de Angel, eso fue lo que falló desde el principio.


End file.
